1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electronic kilowatthour meter with a time-division multiplier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German Pat. No. 1,807,581 shows a circuit arrangement for measuring electric energy, in which a time-division multiplier is used, wherein a pulse width-frequency modulator is employed which controls, by means of a switch, the polarity of a signal which is formed by means of a current transformer and is proportional to the current, so that the mean value of this signal, averaged over time, is proportional to the product of voltage and current. By means of a succeeding current-frequency converter a pulse sequence with a pulse repetition frequency proportional to the product is formed for a subsequent pulse count.
It is an object of the invention to simplify an electronic kilowatthour meter of the kind described above without degrading the measuring accuracy.